


Co dokáže hádka

by hokacka



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokacka/pseuds/hokacka
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Co dokáže hádka

Zase se hádali. Stáli s Listerem naproti sobě v řídící místnosti a hádali se seč jen mohli. Rimmer stále odmítal říct kam schoval osobní disky posádky a hlavně Kochanské, které Lister chtěl.  
Holly je pozoroval z hlavní obrazovky a Kocour s Krytonem se ve vedlejší místnosti pochechtávali. Rimmer se nakonec sebral a odešel. Lister se otočil k Hollymu a povídá: „Proč to vždycky zmrvim? Proč?“ Holly jen zakroutil očima „To nevím, ale jedno náboženství říká, že to špatné, co uděláš se ti vrátí. Jmenuje se to Karma.“ „Aha, no tak to jsem asi v háji. Měl bych za ním jít a omluvit se, co?“ zeptal se a promnul si kořen nosu. Holly jen pokýval hlavou a přesunul se z obrazovky jinam.

Lister si povzdechl a vydal se do přespávací buňky. Tady našel Rimmera jak sedí u stolu a čte si Koncepční základy kvantové mechaniky pro začátečníky. Sedl si na spodní palandu, nadechl se a začal: „Rimmere, promiň, že jsem na tebe tak vyjel.“ Oslovený jen otočil stránku a pokračoval ve čtení. „Rimmere, no tak… Kdybys mi ty disky dal, nemusíme se pořád hádat a já přísaham, že tě nevypnu.“ Když to říkal, studoval své boty a pokoušel se nedat moc najevo svou nervozitu. „Nevypneš? Ty mě nevypneš? To jsou kecy Listere. Vážně, nikdo tomu neuvěří ty vypatlanče! Vypneš mě a pak už mě nezapneš, protože mě nebudeš potřebovat! Budeš mít svojí Kochanskou. Navíc když je teď světelná včelka na tvrdé světlo. Chápeš to? Dokážeš ty to vůbec pochopit?“ S tímhle proslovem se postavil a přibližoval se k Listerovi. Ten pomalu vzhlédl a viděl zuřivost v Rimmerově obličeji. „Dobře, vypnu, ale zase tě zapnu! Zapnu tě, přísaham, dej mi jenom pár minut s ní. Prosím. Třeba si to nějak zařiď, zaúkoluj Krytona, jenom mi trochu věř. Prosím tě.“ Z jeho hlasu zaznívalo zoufalství. „Krytona, zaúkoluj Krytona. To se ti řekne. Copak nevíš, že ten android udělá, co ti na očích vidí? Jsi pro něho jako svatý a když mu něco řekneš tak to udělá, i když mu to já zakážu. Poslední člověk ve vesmíru a on se z něj může posrat!“ Poslední slova Listerovi přímo řval do obličeje z blízkosti pár centimetrů.

„Chci se s ní jenom rozloučit, víš, po tom, co jsem se probral ze stáze jsem si uvědomil pár věcí. Něco, co jsem si nechtěl dlouhou dobu přiznat a teď, když jsme tam kde jsme už je to vlastně tak nějak jedno.“ Lister se trochu pousmál, když viděl překvapení ve tváři druhého muže. Ten se narovnal, a aniž by trochu poodstoupil se zakoktal: „Co… Co tím chceš… říct?“ Lister se znovu pousmál a naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Sedni si sem.“ Řekl a stáhl ho vedle sebe na postel. „Asi mě nepochopíš, a ani mě chápat nemusíš, jen mě prosím neodsuzuj. Celej život jsem lítal za holkama, vždycky jsem si říkal, že přece není možný, aby takovej milovník žen“ naznačil dvěma prsty uvozovky „jako jsem já, mohl bejt někdo jinej. Víš, co tím myslím?“ otočil se na Rimmera a sledoval jeho tvář.

Ten se jen zaraženě koukal před sebe. Po chvíli se nadechl a otevřel pusu jako by chtěl něco říct, ale hned jí zase zavřel. Po chvíli už našel ta správná slova „Jsi si jistý, že jsi… Ehm… Ty víš co?“ s tím se otočil na Listera a čekal na odpověď. „Ne, nejsem si tim jistej. Myslim si že jsem na stejný pohlaví, ale nejsem si jistej. Prostě se chci jenom ujistit.“ Bál se toho, co mu na tohle Rimmer řekne, a tak radši sklonil hlavu a začal si prohlížet své ruce. Pokračoval „Možná, že jenom začínam bláznit z toho, že tu jsme tak dlouho jenom my sami. Chápeš mě?“ pomalu se obrnil proti nadávkám a urážkám, které očekával.

Po chvíli ticha se překvapeně podíval na Rimmera zírajícího si na prsty. Pomalu mu položil ruku na rameno a odkašlal si. Rimmer se na něj podíval a navlhčil si suché rty. Pak se nadechl, odhodlal a prohlásil „Můžeš se přece přesvědčit i jinak. Není mě hned třeba měnit.“ Lister se znovu pousmál a zeptal se: „A jak asi? S Kocourem si ani promluvit pořádně nemůžeš, Kryton je prostě Kryton a ty bys na to přece nikdy nepřistoupil. To už je pravděpodobnější, že by ses nechal vypnout.“ Rimmer se trochu zamračil a spustil: „Víš ty co? Zařvi oči a vydrž.“ Lister se na něj jen nevěřícně podíval a zamračil se „Něco jsem ti řekl ne? Tak dělej.“ Lister tedy zavřel oči a čekal.

Po dost dlouhé chvíli cítil na rtech lehký dotyk. Někdo ho líbal. Trochu se do polibku usmál a trochu víc se rty přitisknul na ty druhé. Poznal, že to není Kochanská a proto tušil kdo to je. Trochu pootevřel rty a nechal tak druhého člověka polibek prohloubit. Jeho pas stiskly velké, teplé dlaně což ho jen utvrdilo v tom, co si myslel. Líbal ho Rimmer. Odhodlal se k tomu ho obejmout kolem krku a zajel mu rukou do krátkých vlasů. Když se po chvíli od sebe odtrhli zašeptal Lister s úsměvem „Myslím, že už jsem si celkem jistý. Ale nevěděl jsem, že ty…“ Rimmer ho nenechal domluvit „Nikdo to nevěděl.“ Když se Lister rozverně usmál dodal: „A jestli se to někdo dozví, věř mi, že tě zabiju.“ Lister jen zvedl ruce ve znamení, že se vzdává „Klid Rimsy, nikdo se to nedozví.“ Rimmer se jen usmál a pokusil se vstát.

Lister ho však nenechal, popadl ho za ruku a stáhl ho zpátky. „Hej! Co to děláš?“ zaprotestoval a zapřel se rukama. „Ještě jsem s tebou neskončil. A podle toho, jak ses do toho hrnul ty, bych neřekl, že ti to nebylo příjemný.“ Lister se posunul trochu blíž k druhému muži a pohladil ho po ruce, kterou ještě pořád držel. Rimmer si povzdechl a začal: „Hele, Listere… Davide, jestli si chceš hrát, tak s někým jiným. Já mám moji zbývající sebeúctu celkem rád a nechci o ní přijít. Takže se rozhodni.“ Lister se podíval na jejich spojené ruce. „Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem si to uvědomil díky tobě, bych řekl, že to s tebou zkusim. Co ty na to?“ Podíval se Rimmerovi do překvapených očí a věděl, že se stane něco, co naprosto změní jeho život. Rimmer se podíval na Listerovi rty a zamyslel se. Když to neudělá bude litovat, možná ne hned, ale jednou určitě. Proto si své rty trochu navlhčil jazykem a nadechl se. Podíval se Listerovi do očí a vzdal to. Prostě se jen nahnul a znovu ho políbil. Oba cítili, že dělají správnou věc. Věděli, že tímhle momentem se všechno změní. A bylo jim to upřímně jedno. Žili pro tenhle moment a nedbali na okolí a budoucnost.

Ani jeden z nich si nevšiml Hollyho, který je sledoval z obrazovky nad umyvadlem. Pokýval souhlasně hlavou a přesunul se do řídící místnosti, ve které na něj už čekali Kocour s Krytonem. „Tak co, Holly? Jak to dopadlo?“ Zeptal se Kocour a sedl si na židli u navigační jednotky. „Skončili spolu. Tak jak jsme s Krytonem říkali.“ Kryton se celý rozzářil s natáhl ruku ke Kocourovi. Ten mu s odfrknutím podal peníze, vstal a zamířil pryč. Ve dveřích ho ale zastavil výkřik vycházející z chodeb Trpaslíka. „Oh, ANO!!“ Jakmile to Kocour uslyšel, otočil se a zasedl zpět na židli. „Tak tohleto potkat nechci. Zavři ty dveře, nebo se tu zblázníme.“


End file.
